Yun
Yun is the main protagonist of Only Sense Online. Profile Yun, whose real name is Shun, is an androgynous high school student that started playing Only Sense Online due to his best friend, Taku. When he registered for the game, he intended to name his character Syun only to mistype it and was left with the name Yun. To make matters worse, Only Sense incorrectly identified Yun as female after scanning his body. Without Yun modifying his character (or even looking at what his character would look like), OSO automatically applied a 10-20% beautification to make him more feminine. Both Myu and Sei refused to let him redo his character and he was blackmailed into playing as a girl. Not that anyone cares, really, because Shun as Yun has far more girl power than anyone. Even as he explains to every person he meets that he is not a girl, no one believes him, and the people he knows from RL make no effort to support his claims. After establishing his playstyle, he decides to buy fields at the south of the First Town and eventually opens a store by them which he named Atelier. Yun tends to play as a solo crafter, occasionally joining friends' groups as a support character. In combat, he tends to use bows and magic gems to attack, enchantments to support, and potions to heal. He spends most of his time running a store, farming, crafting, making potions, and being pulled around in-game by his sisters and friends. Due to Yun's unusual Sense Build and playstyle, he often discovers new and exciting things in the game. In Volume 13, Yun gains the ability to fuse together with Zakuro. This gives her fox ears, three tails and a flame like aura surrounding her body. Equipment Weapon * Beginners Bow: ATK +2 (Unique Equipment: Has infinite durability). Secondary Weapons Armour CS No.6 Ochre Creator (Winter Version) * Outerwear: White Tailcoat with oblique mini skirt and black fluffy hood; * Underwear: Black Turtleneck; * Arms: Wool gloves with archers thimble; * Waist: hotpants with knee-high socks. Other Armours * Beginners Armour (Outerwear; Waist) DEF +3 * Dark Wolf's Guardian Armour (only equippable as full body armor) DEF +30 ** Additional Effect: Defense Attribute: Immortality; Might; Skills Sealed Accessory Equipment Limit 2/10 Yun owns many other accessories, aside from making them himself. Throughout the story he builds a collection of many cursed accessories that he displays in Atelier and uses as design inspiration. Sense Build Previous Volume 1 Volume 1 end sense build Volume 2 Volume 2 end sense build Volume 3 Volume 3 end sense build Volume 4 Volume 4 end sense build Volume 5 Volume 5 end sense build Volume 6 Volume 6 end sense build Volume 7 Volume 7 end sense build Volume 8 Volume 8 end sense build Volume 9 Volume 9 end sense build Volume 10 Volume 10 end sense build Current (Volume 11, Chapter 1) Spent 50SP on Sense Expansion Quest. Gained 【Land Element Talent Lv1】, replacing 【Earth Element Talent Lv30】, costing 2SP Relationships Family *Myu (Younger sister) *Sei (Older sister) Friends *Taku (Best Friend) *Magi (Friend) *Gantz *Kei *Minute *Mami *Lyly *Cloude *Lucato *Toutobi *Hino *Rirei *Kohaku *Letia *Emilio/Emily (Classmate) *Rainard *Alphard *Ivan *Otonashi *Langley *Bergamot NPCs *Kyouko (Hired NPC) *Farmer NPC (Sells fields and teaches planting methods) *Obaba the Pharmacist (Teaches intermediate level recipes) Pets *Ryui (Unicorn) *Zakuro (Heavenly Fox) *3 Different Coloured Gel O.S.O's development department * Yoshino Kazuto Gallery Category:Characters